


The Road Goes Ever On

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Sam and Frodo at the edge of eternity.





	The Road Goes Ever On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special painting I created when my mother was seriously ill. It depicts Sam as my mother and Frodo as me, standing together on the edge of eternity.

Two souls eternally bonded, beyond all separation of space and time


End file.
